


I Should Have Told You Everything

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Jughead Jones, Ageism, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Burning School, Burns, CPR, Child Abuse, Child Hater, Child Hating, Chocked, Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Death Threats, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones feeling guilty, Falice Realizes Their Feelings, Fear of Closets, Fear of fire, Frost Bite, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hallucinating, Hallucinating Jughead Jones, Hallucinations, Harm to Children, Hitting a child, Horrible Girlfriend, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jellybean Jones Crying, Jellybean Jones Hurt, Jughead Jones Adores Jellybean Jones, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Scarred for Life, Jughead Jones good brother, Locked in a Oven, Physical Abuse, Poison, Poisonous Food, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Big Brother, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Scared Jughead Jones, Scarred For Life, Slapping a Child, Stab Marks, Stabbing, Starving Yourself, Threatening Children, Threats, Threats of Violence, Trapped In A Closet, Trapped in a Burning Room, Turning Blue, Verbal Abuse, Whipped, Worried FP Jones II, burn marks, burned - Freeform, chocking, claustrophobic, falice - Freeform, fear of the dark, hyperthermia, rat poison, stabbed, trapped in fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: After Gladys leaves and Alice ends up going with the FARM FP falls In love and gets a new girlfriend. After the girlfriend moves In everything seems fine at first, JB and Jug actually like her. But soon JB and Jug find out SHE doesn't like them. She hates children and soon starts abusing her boyfriend's children badly. With FP being so swamped with work he doesn't even notice his kids Injuries let alone suspect his girlfriend would ever hurt them. After Alice returns to Riverdale with him still being so swamped at work FP asks her to check on his kids. But that only causes her to catch FP's girlfriend In the act. Alice tells FP what happened after he comes home to his girlfriend unconscious and Alice giving Jug CPR while JB Is on the floor shaking and crying. JB finally tells her dad everything! But she also forces both FP and Alice to realize Falice Is still meant to be. But how do they handle his soon ex-girlfriend now and protect his children from her? FP feels beyond guilty for letting her Into their lives In the first place. FP's heart Is broken over all the pain and abuse he allowed on his kids and In his home and needs his Allie now more than ever.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I Should Have Told You Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Takes place In Season 4. Starting with the summer before senior year.
> 
> Note 2: Obviously Jughead never goes to Stonewall. In this story It doesn’t exist.

The rest of the month of July after Fred’s death went by fast. By that time Jughead’s dad now had a girlfriend who was now living with him and his kids. Her name, Rebecca Hopson. Everything seemed fine at first. Jughead and Jellybean actually liked her. But by the month of August every time their dad was not around she showed her true evil side. She was a child hater and an ageist! She hated Jughead and Jellybean just like she hated all children. Towards the end of July she started abusing both Jughead and Jellybean badly when their dad was not around. Like today as Rebecca was In her room when Jughead and Jellybean were laughing while dancing to music In the kitchen. They were having too much fun to notice Rebecca until she grabbed Jughead’s speaker and smashed It on the floor breaking It.

Jughead: JB, go to your room!

Rebecca seized Jughead by the arm

Jellybean: No! Leave him alone!(Cried)

Rebecca turned the stove on, took off Jughead’s beanie, and threw It on the blue flames.

Rebecca: Aw, you want your baby hat back you little baby?

She grabbed Jughead’s right hand and stuck It In the blue flames causing him to scream In pain.

Rebecca: Go on! Grab your loser hat!

Jughead pulled away; breaking free and landing on the floor hard.

Jughead: Jellybean go!(Crying on the floor)

Jellybean ran and locked her bedroom door

Rebecca: I supposed I better cook you little brats something as long as I’m using the stove.

But as she cooked some stew he saw her pour rat poison Into It. As soon as It was done she put the bowl by Jughead.

Rebecca: Eat!

But Jughead cried out as he kicked the stew at her feet; spilling It all over the floor and her feet.

Rebecca: Oh you stupid brat!

She slapped him hard In the face

Jughead: I had enough of you! I don’t know why you hate us so much! But I’m telling my dad!(Cried)

He cried out as she stepped hard on his burned hand

Rebecca: Do that, and I’ll abuse the red head next door you’re so fond of too!

She got off and walked away leaving him crying on the floor. He ended up passing out. But when he woke up again It was dark out and he was In his bed. He knew his dad was home by now. But he also knew he had to protect Archie! No way did he want him to go through what he and Jellybean are going through. But the next morning just like every morning he and Jellybean were forced to sit at the kitchen table with Rebecca before school.

Jughead: We’re not eating anything you give us. We’ll wait for school and for our dad!

Rebecca laughed

Rebecca: You know your dad can’t cook. That’s why he always got take out.

Jughead: Yeah, at least he doesn’t poison our food!

He thought for sure that was going to earn him a slap, a punch, something. But It wasn’t him, It was Jellybean Rebecca punched In the face giving her a bloody nose. 

Jughead: Jellybean, let’s go!

They quickly grabbed their school bags and took off. Like always both of The Jones siblings hid their Injuries or told their friends they got them In a fight with a Ghoulie. Like the belt lashes Rebecca gave Jellybean this morning. FP has been so swamped with work lately that he hasn’t even noticed one Injury. Just the fake act and smiles his kids gave him since Rebecca moved In. Jughead was thankful for that, It meant Archie would be safe. At least he hoped so. Later when he got home from school he saw Jellybean and Rebecca In the kitchen. Rebecca was holding a knife and Jellybean was on the floor barley conscious; from some of the stab wounds. Jughead booked It to his room to call his dad but before he could even take out his cell phone Rebecca threw him hard onto his bed. She took off her belt.

Rebecca: Arms

Jughead: Please don’t

Rebecca: I said arms! I gave your sister four lashes. For you, five.

He jumped as he heard the belt snap. He reluctantly held out his arms. He cried In pain as Rebecca gave him the lashes. She lied. She gave him five on each arm plus six on his back. Jughead cried as she dragged him off the bed and over to his closet. She threw him In and locked the door. She left both kids bleeding as she went out to do some fun shopping for herself. Not long after she left Archie noticed the door half way open and he entered.

Archie: Jug? Jughead you home?(Called)

He saw Jellybean on the kitchen floor 

Archie: Jellybean!

He saw she was alive but barely breathing. He frantically searched the house for Jughead crying out his name. Finally when he got to Jughead’s room he could hear crying and whimpering from Jughead’s closet.

Archie: Jug!

He quickly unlocked and opened the door and saw his arms and back.

Archie: Jug I’m calling an ambulance! Hang on!

Soon an ambulance arrived and took Jughead and Jellybean to the hospital where they were taken to separate rooms. In the lobby Archie was just about to call FP and explain what happened when Alice ran over to him.

Archie: Mrs. Cooper, you’re back?!

Alice: Call me Mrs. Smith. What happened? I was just pulling up towards the house when I saw the ambulance pulling away.

Archie: I don’t know. I found Jughead and Jellybean bleeding and covered In bruises. Jellybean Is worse than Jughead. But I think they’re both going to be okay.

A doctor walked over

The doctor: You’re right, they will be. Jellybean will heal but Jughead, the belt marks went deep. He will have permanent scars. Where are the parents?

Archie: Just their dad. I was just about to call him.

The doctor: Well, they’re both allowed visitors. Maybe one of you should be with one so at least one Is not alone right now.

Alice: I’ll go watch over Jellybean

As Alice walked away Archie made his phone call

FP: Sheriff Jones

Archie: FP! It’s Archie! I found Jughead and Jellybean! They were bleeding and hurt! I brought them to the hospital!

FP: What?! Jesus christ! I’m on my way!

He hung up. An hour later FP arrived and ran over to Archie.

FP: Where are they?! And where’s Rebecca?

Archie: I don’t know where Rebecca Is. But Alice Is here, she’s watching over Jellybean.

FP: Then I’ll do Jughead first. Thank you Red.

He walked Into Jughead’s room to see him sleeping. FP sighed as he took a seat next to the bed. He could see both of Jughead’s entire arms wrapped In gaze. Eventually with watching Jughead sleep FP dozed off himself. But three hours later he was woken up by Jughead calling out for him.

FP: Hey Jug, how are you feeling?

Jughead: Okay

FP: Do you remember anything?

Jughead: No, sorry(Lied)

FP: It’s okay son, It’s okay(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: Jellybean’s here too-

FP: I know. Alice Is watching her right now.

Jughead: You should go check-

FP: Are you sure Juggie? 

Jughead: Yes, she needs you too daddy

FP: Okay, I’ll send Archie In while I call Rebecca

Jughead’s heart sunk at the mention of that name. But he needed to stay calm. FP walked away then entered Jellybean’s room.

FP: Hey Jellybelly. Do you remember anything?

Jellybean shook her head no. But just like her brother she was lying.

FP: When did you get back to Riverdale Alice?

Alice: Yesterday. Don’t worry, I live with Cheryl and Toni now. I was just coming by earlier to see how you’re doing. But that’s when I saw the ambulance leaving your house.

FP: Alice listen, I know I have Rebecca. But can you check on Jughead and Jellybean once and a while? I know Rebecca works from home. But I still would like to give her the chance to get out more.

Alice: Of course FP. The doctor said Jughead and Jellybean get out the day after tomorrow. I’ll check on them later that day.

FP: Thank you Alice

Soon Rebecca ran In acting like nothing happened 

Rebecca: FP! I’m so sorry!

FP: It’s okay, It’s not your fault

Rebecca: Do you have enough people to watch the kids? If you do, I can go home and make sure they have enough supplies. Medicine, gaze ETC. 

FP: That actually would be great. Go on, I got Archie and Alice.

Rebecca left, she couldn’t wait to not have to watch over those dumb kids. Two days later they were healed enough and out of the hospital. But that wouldn’t last long. They were thrown back Into danger; thrown back Into the fire where they could be abused and mistreated again. After work Alice arrived to check on the kids like she promised. But what she saw was not what she expected. Jellybean was on Jughead’s bedroom floor shaking and sobbing while Jughead was on his bed. Rebecca had her hands tight on Jughead’s throat and he was blue!

Alice: Hey!(Cried)

She quickly punched Rebecca In the head knocking her out. But It was too late. Jughead was already unconscious. Not long after she quickly started CPR FP walked In. Jellybean quickly jumped Into his arms shaking and sobbing hard; causing FP to drop the pill bottle he was holding.

FP: What happened?!(Quickly ran over to the bed)

Alice: Rebecca happened!(Crying)

Her eyes were already bloodshot just like Jellybean’s. But when he looked down where Rebecca was she was gone causing him to swear under his breath.

FP: Let’s get him back to the hospital!

Alice quickly scooped Jughead up Into her arms. Jughead was rushed to a hospital bed and soon had a breathing mask on his face. While In the lobby FP comforted and talked to his daughter.

FP: Sweetheart, please tell me what happened! 

Jellybean: She never liked us! She’s been abusing and hurting us from the very beginning! She-

FP: She’s the one that stabbed you and whipped Jughead Isn’t she?!

Jellybean nodded yes with tears In her eyes

Jellybean: And burned Jughead’s hand plus his beanie! 

Jellybean: Please don’t date her anymore daddy! Please!(Sobbed Into his chest)

He pulled his daughter closer

FP: Oh honey. Of course I won’t!

Jellybean: You love Alice still, don’t you?

FP blinked at the fact that his daughter was asking that. But In his heart he knew he still loved Alice. And with all of this, he needed his Allie now more than ever. He looked over and saw Alice was realizing the same thing. She nodded and laid her head on FP’s left shoulder. An hour later the three of them were allowed In Jughead’s room. Soon FP started sobbing hard.

FP: I did this Alice! I let this happened! I let that women Into my kids lives! And I’ve been so swamped with work that I didn’t notice their Injuries let alone their fake happy attitudes! 

Alice: Oh FP, you didn’t know what she was like. 

FP: Why didn’t my kids just say something?!

Alice: FP, I’m sure Rebecca threatened them. Honestly, I don’t think she ever loved you. I think she just loved the attention you gave her and the sex.

Jughead started to groan and stir. FP wiped his tears and squeezed his boy’s left hand. 

FP: Juggie? Baby?

Jughead slowly opened his eyes

Jughead: Dad what-

FP: I know Jug, I know about Rebecca now and everything she has done. Sweetheart, why didn’t you two just tell me?

Jughead: Besides the fact she threatened to hurt Archie too?! You finally were dating again after mom and I was so happy for you! I want you to have girlfriend again. I want you to have another chance at marriage. But I also-

FP: No no baby-(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek) 

FP sighed sadly

FP: Alice Jellybean, can you give us a moment to talk alone please?

Alice: Of course(Stood up)

Alice: Come on Jellybean(Gently led her out of the room)

FP: Boy, I care more about you and your sister then I ever will with finding a women. But I-

Jughead: You already found one again?

FP: Yes and no. Jug I-

Jughead: After everything JB and I have been through I can’t stand the thought of another random women living with us let alone you leaving us alone with one! Daddy please-

FP: Shh baby. She’s not random. You have known her for a long time. And I promise she won’t move In and her and I won’t move beyond anything other than dating until you and Jellybean feel safe and ready. I promise! Hell, I’m not even ready for her to move In yet after knowing what my babies went through! 

FP: If I never allowed her to move In let alone Into our lives you two would have never been hurt! This Is all my fault son! I just feel so guilty! I-(Sobbed hard)

Jughead: Daddy stop please! It’s not your fault! I-(Tears filled his eyes)

FP: I love you so much baby boy! I-

Jughead: I love you daddy!

FP sighed sadly

FP: I supposed I should come clean on who I am dating now. It’s Alice.

Jughead: She’s back In Riverdale? But where Is she going to live If not In her old house?

FP: Don’t worry Jughead, she’s living with Cheryl and Toni. She helped save you Jug. And she understands you two not wanting her to move In right now. 

Alice walked back In

Alice: The doctors said he’s good to go home now. But they suggest bringing home this oxygen tank just In case.

FP: Come on, let’s get you comfy In your own bed

It seemed while everyone was at the hospital Rebecca returned to grab all of her stuff and move out. Even with Rebecca not living there anymore the experience changed Jughead and scarred him for life. He became claustrophobic and started having fear of closets and the dark from all the times Rebecca locked them In closets. He started having fear of fire from watching her burn his beanie. The smell, seeing It, everything! Jughead refused to eat unless he saw who made the food. Including at school. So he started starving himself until his dad got home from work. He was beyond jumpy to the point where he was starting to have hallucinations of Rebecca being In the room with him when she wasn’t. Jughead was being effected more than Jellybean was. But that’s what happens when you’re a big brother and have to take and deal with both your and your sibling’s pain. Jughead was even avoiding women as much as he could right now. Including Betty. Seeing his dad have a girlfriend that was abusive was too much for him to have a girlfriend right now and he ended up breaking up with her. FP was doing his best at work and doing his best to try and find Rebecca. But dealing with all of this also just filled him with even more pain and guilt. FP Jones was broken just like his boy. The only thing that made him feel better was when he was home watching over and comforting his children or visiting and talking with Alice. Halloween came fast. In order to try and make himself feel better Jughead was at the school that night helping Reggie and Kevin trash Mr. Honey’s office. With Reggie knowing exactly what It's like to be hurt and abused by a parent or parent figure the two of them became extremely close right away! But soon he had to use the bathroom and took a break. But just as he turned on the sink to wash his hands he started hallucinating. As soon as he turned on the sink all he saw was a stove burner lighting up causing him to jump back. Soon he could no longer see a bathroom. All he saw was complete darkness and he felt like he was locked In a closet. He whimpered as he tried to open the closet door.(Or bathroom door) But the handle actually broke right off locking him Inside. Despite his fear of fire he took out his lighter to try to see something! Anything! But soon he saw a belt flying towards his face causing him to drop the lighter and start the closet(Or bathroom) on fire. This was lighter then he wanted! He closed his eyes as he started coughing; falling to the floor. Meanwhile Reggie was talking to Mr. Honey. He was caught! 

Mr. Honey: You tell all these jokes, do all these pranks. But Mr. Mantle, people aren’t laughing with you. They’re laughing at you. You feel the need to be noticed because the only thing your father notices with you Is his need to abuse and hurt you. Isn’t It?

Reggie looked down In shame

Reggie: I-

But he suddenly smelled smoke

Reggie: Do you smell smoke?

He suddenly remembered everything Jughead went through and the results of all of It. He suddenly remembered that Jughead was having hallucinations ever since and didn’t always know what he was doing. Reggie quickly jumped up with worry.

Reggie: Jones?! Jones?!(Ran out)

Mr. Honey: Hey!(Yelled)

Reggie quickly ran to the bathroom where Kevin was screaming for help.

Reggie: Kevin!

Kevin: Reggie! You need to keep the door open with something! The door handle broke off! Hurry please! Jughead Is already hurt! I called his dad!

Reggie took off almost running Into Mr. Honey

Mr. Honey: Mr. Mantle, what the hell are you doing?!

Reggie: Getting something to hold the bathroom door open! Jughead and Kevin are trapped Inside and It’s on fire!

He ran to the nearest classroom. But he didn’t know what he could possible use. But soon he heard voices In the hallway. It was Sheriff Jones, the cops, plus fire people! Reggie ran over to them.

A firewomen: Are there any other fires?

Reggie: I don’t think so! But the door handle on the Inside broke off! Help them please!

The firewomen kicked the bathroom door open and kept It open. The fire was bad; It was big, everywhere, and ready to leave that bathroom. They saw Kevin and Jughead on the title floor. Kevin was doing his best to protectively shield Jughead from the flames as he hugged Jughead close to the floor. Part of the reason though was Jughead was still hallucinating. He was hallucinating that Kevin was Rebecca and was struggling, trembling, and sobbing hard. Two firemen quickly ran In; one picking up Kevin and the other picking up Jughead. FP couldn’t help but stare at the fire. It was Riverdale Elementary all over again! Except Jughead didn’t get hurt then, but he was now! He had third degree burns from his hands all the way to his shoulders. Plus from his feet all the way up to his upper thighs. No one knew how he got all but his boxers off during his hallucinations, but he did. Kevin wasn’t as bad. The fire somehow formed a circle around where he was protecting Jughead and the worse thing Kevin got was a lot of smoke Inhaling. Soon as the fire people worked on the fire Jughead and Kevin were put on gurneys and put In separate ambulances. 

FP: Hang on Jug! I’ll be there soon!

FP followed In his cop car. As Jughead was put In a hospital bed a breathing mask was once again put on him and creams and gaze was put on feet to thighs and hands to shoulders. FP had no Idea how to help his boy and It just made FP feel worse. Alice comforted Jellybean as a doctor talked to FP.

The doctor: You really should have told us about these hallucinations sooner. They could hurt other people too, not just your son. I’m going to put him on a medication that will make him sleep more easily at night. He needs It. I’m going to put him on another medication that will help decrease the hallucinations. But It’s on you and Jughead to help stop them completely. Also you need to get him to start eating again. He has been starving himself.

FP: What?! That can’t be! I’m with him every morning and I bring my kids food home every night after work!

The doctor: Then It seems Sheriff Jones, he only eats while you’re around. I don’t know If It’s because of the hallucinations or something else. But I would talk to him about It.

She handed him a lotion bottle

The doctor: Put this on Jughead’s burns every morning and night. To avoid him being on his feet we’ll be sending him home with crutches. We gave him a sedative right now. But you’re welcome to put him In a wheelchair and bring him home. 

FP sighed sadly and had pain In his eyes he walked Into his son’s room. He was as gentle as he could be as he picked Jughead’s out cold form and set him In the wheelchair. Once home FP set Jughead up on the couch so Jughead wouldn’t have to worry about the stairs. FP ended up falling asleep In one of the chairs. But In the morning he was woken up by Jughead as Jughead screamed and shot up from a nightmare. FP quickly ran over.

FP: Juggie baby, you okay?(Continuously rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

Jughead: I’m sorry, nightmare

FP: No, It’s okay baby. Juggie, what has Rebecca done to your food when she lived here to make you start starving yourself?

Jughead gulped hard

Jughead: She…. She poisoned our food…. Rat poison 

FP: Then I understand why you would start starving yourself when I’m not around. But do you trust me enough to listen to a suggestion I have?

Jughead slowly nodded yes

FP: I’ll start making you a school lunch. Both of you. Okay?

Jughead nodded yes again. His dad gently kissed his forehead. FP rubbed the cream and put new gaze on right away plus gave Jughead his medicine. Right after breakfast FP made his kids their lunches and dropped them off at school. As soon as Jughead walked Into the student lounge Kevin and Reggie ran over to him.

Kevin: Jughead! God, we were so worried about you! Are you okay?!

Jughead: I think so. Thanks to you Kevin. You tried to protect me from the flames.

Kevin: Because of your hallucinations you wouldn’t stop stumbling around the bathroom! If I didn’t you would have been burnt to a crisp! 

Jughead laughed lightly 

Jughead: Either way, thank you

Reggie: We would hug you, but damn. With all that gaze you look like a mummy. If we do hug you, you might turn to dust.

Jughead laughed lightly again

Jughead: Well, I really don’t want that

Wanting to be ready In case Jughead has more hallucination Reggie and Kevin never left Jughead’s side. Thanks to his dad always making him lunch plus having supper ready In case FP has to work late Jughead stopped starving himself. By Christmas the only thing that was left was the fear of fire and Claustrophobia. Jughead opened his first present from his dad. It was a new beanie.

FP: I’m sorry about what Rebecca did to your old one. And I’m sorry I couldn’t fix It or get the burn stains out. But I had Alice make you a new one.

Jughead: Speaking of Alice, I have my first present for you. I’m ready for her to move In with us. I’m ready for a mom figure again.

FP: Oh baby, are you sure?(Squeezed Jughead’s right hand)

Jughead: I’m sure dad, you deserve It. You deserve It and I’m ready.

FP: Then let’s go get her. And Betty too of course.

Jughead: You go dad. I’ll stay here with Jellybean.

FP: Jug, Rebecca Is still out somewhere. I-

Jughead: I stopped fearing Rebecca dad. The fact that I am ready for Alice to move In proves that. If It makes you feel better, call one of your cops to watch the house. I’ll lock everything up and watch over Jellybean.

FP sighed sadly as he gently put the beanie on his boy’s head and left a long kiss on his forehead.

FP: My brave beautiful baby boy(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

FP: I’ll be back as soon as I can

FP: With our family(Smiled)

He softly kissed his right cheek and left. When he pulled up to Thistlehouse he knocked on the door. Toni opened It.

Toni: Hey FP, Merry Christmas 

FP: Merry Christmas Toni. Can I come In? I need to talk to Alice.

Toni: Of course. Come on In.

She shut the door as FP entered. Alice stood up smiling as soon as she saw him.

Alice: FP, what a surprise

FP: Yes, It definitely will be. Jug and I talked this morning. He’s ready to have you and Betty move back In. He’s ready for you to live with us.

Alice: My answer, hell yeah!

He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her lips

FP: Come on, let’s go get Betty from Sierra’s house

After packing up Alice’s stuff they left. Meanwhile Jughead was laughing and trying very hard to keep Jellybean from opening the other presents until their dad got home. Suddenly they heard a window break In the dining room causing Jughead to push Jellybean behind him. But suddenly a dart each flew Into The Jones siblings knocking them out cold. When Jellybean came to she just saw Rebecca and a man slam the oven door shut causing her to scream. She was In the oven! She quickly kicked the door open and tried to crawl away. But Rebecca and the guy pinned her down and put tape on her mouth. They dragged her back and threw her back In shutting the door. Jellybean tore the tape off of her mouth; crying as they taped the oven door shut. She cried and pounded on the door as they turned the oven on. Soon FP and Alice pulled up with Betty and noticed the cop that was supposed to be watching the house had her throat slit.

FP: No(Whispered worriedly)

FP: Jughead! Jellybean! Leave them alone!(Screamed)

He quickly unlocked the door and everyone busted Inside. 

Jellybean: Help me! Help me!(Cried desperately)

Alice: Jughead!? Jellybean?! 

They could hear Jellybean screaming In the kitchen causing the three of them to quickly run In. They noticed Jellybean crying In the oven pounding on the door.

Alice: God!(Cried as she pushed Rebecca away from the oven)

She quickly used a knife to cut the tape off and pulled Jellybean Into her arms.

Alice: I got you. I got you.

As the guy walked towards Alice with a knife FP slapped Rebecca hard In the face and shot the guy In the throat killing him Immediately. 

FP: What the fuck Is wrong with you?! Tell me where Jughead Is! Now!(Handcuffed her)

Rebecca: In the back yard enjoying the snow(Smirked)

As soon as he threw Rebecca In the back of his car he ran Into the backyard screaming for Jughead. FP saw his boy In the snow; only In his boxers shivering uncontrollably with his hands and feet tied. Some of his skin was blue and he could tell his boy had Hyperthermia and frost bite. He quickly picked him up Into his arms and ran back Inside.

FP: I’m taking him to the hospital! How bad Is she?!

Alice: Second degree burns on her knees and feet

FP: Take care of her Alice! I’ll take care of Jughead!

FP didn’t say anything as he dropped Rebecca off at the station; letting the other cops take care of her and booking It to the hospital.

FP: I’m taking him to a room now! Get some doctors now!

He rushed to a room putting him on a bed

FP: Hang on baby! Hang on!

Doctors came In right away. An oxygen tube was stuck down Jughead’s throat and IV were attached to Jughead giving him fluids. As the drugs put him under the doctors warmed up the frost bite on his back, the back of his neck, and his feet with warm water. Once the dead tissue was removed they put lose gaze on the areas. Once done FP was alone watching his out cold boy. FP was a sobbing mess. He finally caught Rebecca but not before she hurt his babies once again. Not before Jellybean was almost cooked alive or Jughead was almost frozen too death! But now they had Alice. His kids already knew In their hearts Alice was the one and that Alice would never hurt them and that was good enough for FP. Three hours later after FP dozed off himself he was awoken by Jughead panicking and grabbing at the oxygen tube.

FP: No no! Jug don’t!(Quickly grabbed his hands)

FP: I’m right here! I’m here! Shh. Son please, don’t touch the tube! I’m going to call for a doctor!

He screamed for the doctors to come back. In order to take the tube out they had to put Jughead back under. But another three hours later Jughead woke up groggily and with tears In his eyes.

Jughead: Daddy!

FP: Hey, I’m right here kiddo. I’m right here.(Said gently, running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead

Jughead: Jellybean-

FP: She’s okay now. Second degree burns. But she’ll be okay. Rebecca will be put to death tonight. She’ll never hurt you two ever again.

FP: Don’t worry about your presents either. I’ll have Sweet Pea and Fangs drop off your presents.(Laughed)

FP: I know the hospital Is not a fun place to spend Christmas. But as long as we are together that’s all that matters. I am not leaving your side even for a minute kid! I’m going to text your sister to spend Christmas with Alice and let her know It’s okay to open her presents.

Jughead laughed lightly

Jughead: I had to try really hard to get her not to open her presents while you were gone.

FP laughed

FP: That definitely sounds like your sister. Let me get you some breakfast from the cafeteria.

Jughead nodded yes as his dad gently kissed his forehead again. After breakfast Sweet Pea and Fangs dropped the presents off. FP got his son a new lap top, a new IPOD and speaker, and a new type writer to replace the ones Rebecca broke. But the best present both FP’s kids and himself would receive that day was Rebecca Hopson’s death! After Jughead ate lunch and dozed off there was a knock on the door. It was Sierra McCoy.

FP: Sierra? What are you doing here?

Attorney McCoy: With Betty living with me since the summer and until now and with me buying her stuff she needs Including birthday presents on her birthday and Christmas presents this morning I still feel like her family. She has been telling what has been going on with Jughead ever since. As a favor to her I came to check on Jughead and see how he’s doing. Plus give him a Christmas present.

FP was so touched by this 

FP: Oh Sierra

He took the present from her

FP: Thank you. What Is It?

Attorney McCoy: He’s asleep, but still 

She whispered Into FP’s left ear, “An IPAD. I already put a bunch of games on It for him. Plus some apps for his reading and writing.” FP laughed hard.

FP: Sierra, I already gave him a bunch of electronics! Now we’ll never see him leave his room!

Attorney McCoy: You’re welcome FP(Laughed)

Attorney McCoy: Also, tell Jughead If he’s willing to let Alice move In with you guys he should get back together with Betty. She’s a great girl.

She left The Jones men alone once again. FP started rubbing his boy’s left cheek.

FP: I don’t know If you heard any of that sweetheart. But do whatever you’re comfortable with. I am so proud of you either way.(Voice filled with love)

He left a long kiss on his forehead. Jughead did hear everything. He still cared for Betty as a best friend, and now sister. But truthfully, there was only one other person In his life that understood what It Is like to be hurt and abused by a parent or parent figure besides his own dad and sister, Reggie Mantle. With that much understanding of what the other person Is going through their love for each other quickly grew Into something stronger then best friends and they started dating as soon as Christmas break was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 3: For Rebecca’s looks and voice Imagine Zoe Kravitz


End file.
